


My Maknae

by ReeLeeV



Series: MX Request Forum Works [11]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, changki rise, changki rise 2k17, fulfilled request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 16:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12485736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeLeeV/pseuds/ReeLeeV
Summary: When Changkyun sees Kihyun acting strangely around the others, he takes it upon himself to figure out why.





	My Maknae

**Author's Note:**

> Request filled by Druekee's and mine project: https://mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com/ where anon asked for a fic where Kihyun gets jealous over the others doting on Changkyun.  
> Visit us anytime to request any fic you'd like~! (You may leave it as anon if it's a bit embarrassing~)
> 
> Also check out our Collections page on AO3! We also accept requests through their, just check out the info to see how ^^* http://archiveofourown.org/collections/MX_Fic_Request_Forum Be sure to follow us on Twitter @mxrequestsforum for some upcoming events~

Changkyun giggles, the high-pitched squeal of mirth setting Kihyun’s teeth on edge.

“Hyung~!” the maknae halfheartedly protests against Jooheon’s tickling, earning an affectionate coo from Hyungwon. Kihyun watches with detached interest, doing his best to not give the scene too much attention so as to keep his jealousy in check.

Whenever things get hard or tiresome, the others all turn to the maknae for comfort. His childlike delight at getting attention from his hyungs have proven throughout the years to be the perfect kind of stress relief, and it’s turned into a sort of game for the others to see just who can get more laughs out of the maknae. The winner gets the satisfaction that they were the source of the most joy for their beloved maknae, while the others merely are more determined the next day to earn such an honor.

Hyungwon reaches over to join in on the tickle-assault, and Kihyun’s just about had enough. He stands with a sigh from the sectional, and leaves the living room to clean the dishes from dinner. It’s better for him to distract himself with some sort of housekeeping task, or else he’d snap at the others. Of course, they all know why exactly it aggravates Kihyun to no end, but the maknae is sometimes a bit oblivious about it. But, whenever Kihyun snaps, Changkyun ends up taking much too personally, and it fills Kihyun to no end with guilt.

So, it’s just better that he puts some distance between himself and the situation… for now.

Unknown to him, Changkyun’s eyes follow him in disappointment, despite the attention currently being given to him.

 

Even though the others may not realize, Changkyun realizes a lot more than he lets on. For example, he notices the small glances Minhyuk gives Jooheon when the rapper isn’t looking. He sees the way Hyungwon watches Hoseok with the most adoring of smiles whenever the older begins to babble incoherently. And, he recognizes how jealous Kihyun gets when the others shower him with attention.

He’s never thought it to be too serious before, so he’s always just let it be… But, now, the comeback preparations have been putting an even worse stressor on them all than the past ones, and it’s become obvious just how much Kihyun dislikes the attention the others give him. If the hurt light in the vocalist’s eyes weren’t enough of a sign, the fact that he now has to distance himself from such scenes only goes to further prove it.

 

Changkyun waits until he’s sure the others are all asleep before confronting Kihyun about this. Jooheon’s snores and Minhyuk’s muffled murmurings are the only sounds in the room as are typical for this time of night. However, it’s obvious Kihyun is still very much awake judging by how still his cocoon of blankets are.

The maknae wordlessly scrambles down the ladder of his bunk, careful not to wake the others, and climbs up into his hyung’s bunk without even asking for permission. Kihyun merely moves to the side, and lifts up the blankets for the younger to snuggle down into. Changkyun does so, slipping under the covers and cuddling into Kihyun’s side. He wraps his arms around the older’s middle and rests his head atop his chest. Kihyun noticeably relaxes at the touch, and his arms come to rest around Changkyun’s waist.

“You okay, hyung?” he asks, his voice a mere whisper in the night. Kihyun sighs thoughtfully, his eyes remaining on the ceiling as he contemplates letting the maknae in on his little secret…

“I’m fine, Kkungie,” he mumbles in reply, his heart beating slightly faster as the mere notion of doing such a thing crosses his mind. Changkyun pulls away a little to pout at the older, not believing the lie at all.

“You know they don’t mean anything by spoiling me, right?” he goes on to say, hitting the head on the head. Kihyun chuckles breathily at this, his hold around the younger tightening at the mention of the others.

“I know, Kkungie,” Kihyun sighs.

“Then why does it bother you so much?”

The older’s fingers pinch at the thin fabric of Changkyun’s shirt, and he licks his lips. He can’t lie to his maknae, he just can’t. The mere thought of doing so makes his heart pang in soul-wrenching guilt. No, he can’t lie to him. His eyes drop to stare into Changkyun’s puppy-brown eyes, the pleading light in them pulling at his conscience. He knows deep down in his soul there’s only one thing he can say.

“Because I love you, Changkyunnie,” he says, his voice soft.

Changkyun’s eyes widen, having clearly not expected such a confession. He props himself up on an elbow, careful not to bump his head on the ceiling. Kihyun’s heart pounds out of his chest, feeling more nervous than he had for both his Starship audition and that time he’d had to jump off the Macao Tower combined.

Finally, after seemingly much pondering, the faintest of smiles plays its way across Changkyun’s face. He leans forward, closing the distance between them, and presses a feather-like kiss against Kihyun’s lips.

“I love you, too, hyung,” he whispers, his breath tickling Kihyun’s nose. The older chuckles softly as he shifts his position a little for better comfort. One of Kihyun’s hands comes up to rest against the younger’s nape, while the other sets itself on the younger’s hip. He holds the maknae close, his eyes falling shut at the warm feeling of having him so close.

 

By the time they finally break away, they’re slightly out of breath. Changkyun chuckles under his breath and snuggles close, their legs tangling together under the sheets. Kihyun readjusts his position slightly to better accommodate his dongsaeng, thoughts of his own comfort long gone. He’ll be fine just so long as Changkyun is okay.

The two fall asleep soon after, cuddling as close as humanly possible just because they can.

**Author's Note:**

> Request filled by Druekee's and mine project: https://mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com/ where anon asked for a fic where Kihyun gets jealous over the others doting on Changkyun.  
> Visit us anytime to request any fic you'd like~! (You may leave it as anon if it's a bit embarrassing~)
> 
> Also check out our Collections page on AO3! We also accept requests through their, just check out the info to see how ^^* http://archiveofourown.org/collections/MX_Fic_Request_Forum Be sure to follow us on Twitter @mxrequestsforum for some upcoming events~


End file.
